The Red Lily's poison
by midnightshadowknight
Summary: Where am I...Rukia...what happen...Rukia...who is that...Rukia!...Ichigo...RUKIA!...kill me...She's mine, Ichigo Kurosaki...full summery is inside.
1. Prologue:Calling

**Hello! This fanfic is based on the bleach ds game flame bringer. Let me make it clear that i have not played the game myself but have read about it and seen some gameplays, so don't flame me if the plot isn't the same. I will also like to note that the prologue is somewhat confusing. I was trying to give y'all a back story so you can have somewhat of an idea on how this story started. And don't read this if you hate things like this and then flame because i will just laugh because you were an idiot who read something you knew you were going to hate.  
**

**Also my readers for Lust Kills Darling and To strong a Passion will lead you to hell, i have not forgotten about y'all! I am trying to write 3 stories at once, this one and the other 2 because i have this thing were if i don't start a story i forget about. I already have this one almost done, i'm just gonna wait and let a few people read each chapter for putting a new one up. After this story i should be able to get some of Lust Kills darling up.  
**

**If you see any bad grammar or spelling, i realized that, and it dose this with anything i upload, from going to doc manger to publish, my txt will get mess up; its really annoying.  
**

**One finally note; if anyone wants to be my beta reader for me then that would be great, just PM if you are interested, thanks. **

**Bleach copyrighted to Kubo.  
**

**Enjoy :) P.S. no flames, i hate them.  
**

**Prologue: Calling**

Rukia Kuchiki sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair; she looked blankly at the report she was doing for her captain. She placed the paper on the wooden porch next to her, along with the pen she had been using. She rubbed the back her neck, trying in vain to relive the tension that had formed in it from bending down for to long. Looking up and she saw a small white rose bud swaying lightly in the breeze. She was sitting on the wooden cherry red walkway that cut behind the Kuchiki manor; it had the view of her brother's rose garden along with the pound that held several Koi fish.

She glanced up at the moon; it was midnight and it was beginning to near its height. It was odd, she thought, there wasn't a single cloud to be seen in the sky and yet she could see no stars. The moon couldn't be too bright to hide them, it was only a thin crescent; tomorrow night would be a new moon. Rukia breathed out deeply once more; she went to fix the lieutenant badge that now sat on her upper left arm. She had pulled up the sleeve of her Shihakusho with the badge, showing the white fingerless elbow length gloves that she now worn.

She rolled her neck a few times before resuming the paperwork; she tried in vain to keep her thoughts on the work, or on anything besides Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia banged her head on the wooden beam that was behind her. The Winter Wars had ended three months ago, yet she found herself far my stress then before. As things begun to return to normal she had begun to feel herself slip out of the world of the living, her friends there beginning to forget about her. She didn't understand why she was so upset by this fact, she knew the day would come when she had to leave and yet, she never thought that she could be forgotten so easily.

She wasn't surprise by the fact that Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad had all become closer after the war, but she couldn't help but feel hurt that she had been push out of the group. She had been in the war as well, nearly died and did everything she could save Orihime and yet…She had gotten in a fight with Ichigo, that's why she was in the Soul Society; she couldn't even remember what the fight was about, only that before she left Ichigo was upset enough to say he didn't want to see her again. She wanted to talk to him, to go back and see if he was still mad, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about how him and Orihime looked at each other now. She's known Ichigo for at lest a few years and in all the time she had never seen him look at anyone as sweetly as he did with Orihime.

Rukia knew that it was most likely due to the fact that both him and the others didn't want to do anything that would cause her to break, after all the girl had gone through a lot with the wars and she was still shaken up by it. Rukia sighed in frustration; she hated it, hated having these human emotions, hated Ichigo because he was the one who cause her to feel them and she didn't even know why.

"What's wrong with me?" Rukia whisper to herself; she looked up at the clear night sky, enjoying the cool breeze that washed over her. She went to pick up the pen and being to resume scratching letters down.

_"Rukia…"_ Her head snapped up. She looked around her, blinking her eyes; she didn't feel or see anyone around her, yet she was sure she had heard a soft voice say her name. She leaned over to look down the hall.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice bouncing off the wood of the walls and echoing back to her. After a moment of silent, Rukia simple shrugged her shoulders, dismissing it as her imagination. Several minutes past.

_ "Rukia...let me help you..."_Rukia's head snapped back; her back stiffen far to fast and she felt a sharp pop.

_"Rukia…_" She turned her head and looked out in the garden.

_"Rukia, come to me…"_ Rukia felt her mind become foggy as it grew harder to think. She shook her head and blinked her eyes, before glancing back out at the garden. She slowly sat the papers down before standing; she had never heard such a soft sweet whisper before. She couldn't help but feel compiled to find its owner. She slowly began to walk toward the trees that made up the back of the Kuchiki manor. She stopped inches from the tree line. The wind had picked up; it almost felt as if it was trying to pull her in.

_"This way…"_ The sweet lullaby whispered. Rukia felt her feet move without her thought as she stepped into the trees, leaves and twigs cracking under her feet. After what felt like hours she came into a clearing. She blinked her eyes; there were red spider lilies everywhere. She bent down and ran her fingers over the soft pelts, admiring beauty. The light coming from the moon bounce of them, making the pelts appear silver in color.

_"Rukia…"_

Rukia looked up and saw a small shack in the middle of the clearing; she could tell even from this distance that it was in bad shape. Never the less, she stood back up and walked towered it, being careful not to step on any of the fragile flowers. She frowned when she was a foot away from the shake; the roof was caved in and the wood that made up the walls were pilled and rotting. Odd color patches of mold and moss were clinging to it. She stepped forward and pushed the door open. She cursed and coughed when the door suddenly collapsed, sending dust and other particles into the air. She waved her hand, trying to clear the air as she stepped over the splinted door.

The inside was worse then the out side. There parts of the floor were the wood was so rotten that all that was left was a hole. Wooden beams that had fallen from the walls covered the floor, leaving little room. The inside was also covered in the same mold as the outside. She breathed deeply, or at less as much as she could with this air, and ran her hand over her face. She couldn't shake the fog that had covered her mind when she entered the clearing.

_"Rukia…"_

Rukia turned on her heel to the wall that was behind her; her body froze, her mind went blank. Her eyes dilated as the saw a sword in a red sheath resting on a low rotten desk.

_"Rukia…"_

Her feet moved on there own.

_"Come closer…"_

She reached her hand; all she could do was stare at the beautiful red glow.

_"That's it…take my hilt…"_

Her hand closed around the hilt; sheering hot pain filled her body; all she could see was red. One word sounded in her head.

_Higanbana…_


	2. Chapter 1: Names

**WARNING!WARING!WARING! PLEASE READ FIRST! Ok, so I am somewhat happy about how this chapter came out, the only thing I don't like is were I used dialogue. I'm not all that use to using dialogue in my stories so if the beginning seems odd, that's way, but I am trying to get better at it. So i want to let you guys know that i listen to a lot of music when doing my stories to help set the mood and I think it will only be fair to tell let you hear what I hear when I read or write. **

**Any time you see this: music(), there will be a link in the box for you to go and listen to the music that i used to help me write. I highly recommend this; it does wonders with setting a mood. Just be warn that i might have to put in the middle of a scene; i tried to get the music timed right so that it has the best effect. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Names

**Three months later**

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo growled in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his neck. Why was it always these guys?

"You don't remember me?" Ichigo growled out at the dame punks. The leader of them scrunched his nose and eyebrows together as he looked Ichigo over. Ichigo wanted to laugh at the man's attempt to put two and two together; it really was an amusing sight. There were four of them in total; the lender was short, at less to Ichigo, His hair was a dark brown. The guy had tried to put his hair in some kind of afro thing, but in truth it only made him look like a dumbass.

He glanced back at the three other men; he arch an eyebrow when he saw the man standing behind his lender; he had to have had at less twenty pricing covering his face. When snake lips meant his eyes, Ichigo saw fear flash through his eyes when he realized who he was. He leaned forward and whispered something in the lenders ear. Ichigo smirked when he saw realization hit the him.

"Y-YO-You-" Ichigo grinned causing the others to shrike back.

"Bout dame time you got it," he said as he begin to walk toward them. Before they could bolt Ichigo had grabbed the small one by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up so he could be face to face with him.

"Do you remember what I said to you the last time you were being a pain in the ass?" Ichigo growled in his face. The lender's skin had lost its color, making the red blemishes on his face stand out even more. He gave his head a tiny nodded.

"Well then," Ichigo snapped, his fist tighten its hold on the shirt tell he heard it begin to rip.

"I guess I should get started, I'll even be nice and bring you flowers when you're buried six feet under," Ichigo snarled in his face. He flinch back when the dumbass screamed in his face, spraying spit all over him. He started trying to hit Ichigo, in which he simple held him father out. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes as the guy cried out to his friends who had abounded him; Ichigo let go of the shirt. The lender fell to the ground with a loud grunt; he looked back up at Ichigo who simple smirked.

"Boo," he said. The guy screech before scrambling to his feet; he tripped a few times before he finally turned the corner. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair; it had grown out since the war and now it fell into his eyes and curled at the nip of his neck. He looked up and saw that it was beginning to grow dark out; the sun had already set behind the skyscrapers of Tokyo but its light was still bleeding across the sky; fading from yellow to orange and slowly came to end as a dark purple.

"It's getting late; I'd be home already if it won't for those punks," Ichigo muttered in annoyance. He looked behind him and the small glass bowl that now laid shattered by the light post. The few flowers that had been resting in the cool water were crushed and ripped apart. Ichigo reach down and picked up the small what rose that had somewhat survived. He twirled it between his fingers, feeling the soft pelts before placing the rose in fort of the light post, resting it on the blood stain that only he could see. The little girl who used to stay here had been gone for about a year now, a Hollow had killed her before a Soul Reaper could lead her to the Soul Society.

Ichigo sighed, standing up; he knew he had to get home before his dad got the idea of beating the crap out of him again. His eyes glance at the rose once more; he frowned when he though of Rukia. Three months have past since he last saw her, he was beginning to feel guilty; if he hadn't told her to not come back, she would more then likely be at his house right now. He was starting to think that he should just go and drag her back, but the fight was her fault in the first place. They had been coming back from killing a Hollow and she had been yelling at him about getting heart. She could have at less said thank you; the reason why his back had been ripped open was because she hadn't been paying attention and Ichigo had to pushed her out of the way from a Hollow that was behind her. He didn't want to know what would had happen if she got hit with the same force her did; she was so tiny; she would have got ripped in half.

Ichigo shook his head; he didn't know what he was worried about, it wasn't like she had gone and done something like this before. He just had to let her cool down and then she would come back. Even with that in mind, Ichigo couldn't explain the uneasiness that had settled over him. He breathed in deeply, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he swung his school bag over his shoulder as he walked and turned the corner; he didn't see the eyes that were watching him.

* * *

"Um, Orihime," Ichigo chocked

"Yes Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"What is this?" Orihime looked over at Ichigo to see that his face was near green; his eyes were twitching and he looked as if he was going to loss his stomach.

"It's a new cake recipe I made," Orihime answered, looking down and small piece of cake she had giving him; Ichigo had taken a bite of it already and the filling she had put in it was forming a small sticking green puddle, causing the cake to slowly turn green as well.

"Yeah, but what's in it?" Ichigo asked; it taste like he had just taken a bite out of a molding banana; of cruse he would have no idea what a molding banana taste liked, seeing as he had never had one, but he imaged that this was close.

"Its just white cake banter; the pudding I put in it made out of melted white chocolate, sweet soy sauce and this Russian jam. I think it translate to say something toe jam, oh, and I put in a tablespoon of red curry powder," Orihime finish, smiling. Ichigo felt his stomach turn and he had to stop from gagging.

"So, how it is?" Orihime asked, smiling brightly. Ichigo just looked at her, trying to think of something to say. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but he didn't want to say that it was good and then have someone tell her later that it was horrible, even if it was.

"It's…an, unquiet taste," Ichigo said, glancing away. That seemed to satisfy the girl and she started to talk herself about how she was happy that people were finally starting to like her cooking. Ichigo noted to himself that he hadn't really said that he liked the cake, but then again this was Orihime, her mind work differently then most peoples. Ichigo breathe in deeply and leaned back on the steps that they were sitting on. He had been walking by her apartment complex when she came out; she had brought down a glass of warm tea, saying that she could see him shriving from her third story window. Even if it was near freezing, Ichigo still thought that the crisp air felt nice on his face. He glanced over at her Orihime; she was still mumbling about her cooking, but at less she looked happy. Ichigo and the others had been worried about her.

It took a few weeks for Orihime to act like herself after they rescued her; she wouldn't even leave her apartment, afraid that she would be attack by something if she did. It was nice to see her smiling again; it was nice to be able to relax again. Ichigo was still lost in his thoughts when Orihime broke them

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"When is Rukia going to come back?" Ichigo tense at the sound of her name; he had been trying to keep himself from thinking about Rukia since the day he beat up those punks and that had been two weeks ago. His imagination had been telling him that something bad had happen to her and he didn't want to go storming into the Soul Society to end up saving her from nothing.

"I don't know, when ever she cools down I guess," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"But it's been three months; did the two of you really get in that bad of a fight?" Orihime asked. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Not really, I was just an idiot; it's my fault really, I said something I shouldn't have," Ichigo answered, leaning up and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Like what?" Orihime pressed, she tilted her head when Ichigo turned away, trying to see his eyes; she knew what ever he said must be making him feel guilty and she knew he didn't want her to see.

"I might had said that she was useless and I didn't want to see her again and other things along that line," Ichigo muttered. Orihime didn't saw anything for a few moments and Ichigo was about to turn to see what she was doing when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"OW! What the hell was that for Orihime?" Ichigo snapped; he looked down and saw four curved red marks where Orihime had sunk her nails into him. He looked up, surprise to see her glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, confused by why she was upset.

"Why would you say something like that Ichigo?" She asked him. Ichigo blinked his eyes before answering.

"I was mad; it wasn't like I meant it!" Ichigo defended himself.

"That doesn't make it okay to say it," Orihime scolded him. Ichigo sighed and watch as a car drive past them.

"Yeah, I know," he said softly.

"Maybe you should go and apologize to her," Orihime said.

"Like hell I'll do that, the whole fight was her fault. She was yelling at me for getting hurt; if she had been paying attention I wouldn't had have to push her out of the way of the Hollow. She could have at less said thank you," Ichigo muttered the last part. Orihime's gaze soften.

"She only worries because she cares about you Ichigo," she said. She watch Ichigo's shoulders rise and fall as he inhaled deeply.

"I know." He whispered it so softly that Orihime didn't think he was talking to her, but she still smiled at him. She opened her month, about to say that he shouldn't worry when she felt a sudden spiritual pressure appear on the other side of Karakura Town. Ichigo's head snapped up, having felt it to.

"Was that a Senkaimon opening?" Orihime asked Ichigo. She looked over at him when he didn't answer.

"Ichigo?" She jumped back when Ichigo suddenly stood up.

"Wha-" Orihime started when Ichigo cut her off.

"That's Rukia," Ichigo said. Orihime blinked her eyes in surprise that Ichigo could tell it was Rukia from this distance.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Ichigo nodded his head; he'll recognize that reishi anywhere. So feather light, it reminded him on snow flecks and yet her reishi always felt like a soft warm blanket.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ichigo said; he frowned, something wasn't right. Rukia's reishi was flickering uncontrollable; she was in pain.

"She hurt," Ichigo said, his hand reaching for his combat pass. Before Orihime could say anything, Ichigo was out of his body and had Shunpo to the area where he knew Rukia was. It took him less then two minutes to appear in the park; he landed in front of the Senkaimon just as it was fading away. He looked around, but he didn't see Rukia anywhere.

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned fast enough to cause his back to pop. His eyes widen and his heart stopped when he saw Rukia leaning on a tree behind him; her breath was coming out in shallow fast gasp. She was covered in blood.

"Ruk-" Rukia suddenly pinch forward.

"Rukia!" Ichigo reach out and grabbed her, letting her weight fall limp ageist him.

"Hay, are you alright, hay Rukia!" Ichigo wrapped his hands around her arms, trying to hold her up.

"Hay come on Rukia, what the hell happen, just talk to me" Ichigo said softly, shaking her a little.

"Ichigo…please," Rukia spoke softly as she lifted her head to meet Ichigo's eyes. He tried not to cringe when he saw the blood on her face. Her eyes were glazed over, lifeless and dead.

"…kill me…"

* * *

Darkness, that's all she could see. Rukia blinked her eyes slowly, seeing nothing but darkness; she didn't know where she was, didn't know how long she had been here. She was floating, or falling, she couldn't really tell because everything looked the same, everything always looked the same. She tried to move, but once again she found that she couldn't besides being able to move her head and twitch her hand every so slightly. Red silk ribbons fell softly on her bare skin; they were warm on her cold body. She breathed deeply before sighing, closing her eyes as the fog begin to cover her mind.

"Not now…please, just go away," Rukia whispered, her eyes closing tightly; she force the fog to leave her thoughts before opening her eyes. A little girl was floating above her. She was no older then the age of seven; her hair was long and bone white, laying on flat on her back, small strands of it falling over her shoulders. She was close enough that Rukia could feel the thin hair brush softly on the skin of her face; her eyes were a deep vivid red. She worn a pain red kimono with a black slash wrapped around her; it was far too big for her, the sleeves long enough to cover her arms and hands.

"What do you want?" Rukia hissed, hater covering her voice and filling her eyes. The little girl tilted her head; she smiled and giggled.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said, her voice high and frilly. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"You still haven't told me who you are," she said. The little girl laughed loudly, the sound bouncing around them. She narrowed her eyes and smiled widely at Rukia.

"You already know who I am silly," she said through her laughter, playful mischief dancing in her eyes. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes; the playful dissipation the child had always managed to annoy her.

"Your name tells me nothing about you, Higanbana," Rukia spoke, opening her eyes to find that the girl had stopped smiling and now watched her blankly.

"Names tell you everything Rukia Kuchiki," Higanbana said softly. "By your name alone I know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, I know your dream and your nightmares. I even know your deepest and darkest secrets; I know all of that by simply knowing your name." Higanbana's voice echoed around them; it sounded as if she was talking over herself. Rukia closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she felt angry and hatred cruse through her veins.

"You could know everything about me as well; just open your mind to me." Rukia's eyes snapped open at the soft whisper of Higanbana's voice.

"What makes you think I will do that?" She snapped. Higanbana opened her eyes allowing small slits of red to be seen.

Music( watch?v=pDznKAJkxdQ)

"Because were the same," she said whispered. Rukia felt her angry snapped.

"I am nothing like you! You're nothing but a monster!" She yelled. Rukia couldn't stop the guilt that filled her when she saw the tears that formed in Higanbana's.

"I am not a monster!" She shirked. Rukia's back suddenly arched in pain as the ribbons wrapped around her with crushing force; she could feel ribs beginning to crack under the pressure. Red thread suddenly tied around her neck, nearly cutting off her airway. Rukia's hands struggled against the bindings, trying to reach for the string around her neck.

"I thought we could be friends," Higanbana chocked on her sobs; Rukia opened her eyes when she felt tears land on her face.

"Don't think that shedding a few tears will make me forgive you," she hissed. She chocked when the bindings tighten their hold once more.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Higanbana cried in angry. Rukia laughed at the child.

"You don't think I would care that you took my body from me?" She asked harshly. Higanbana glared at her.

"Liar! I did no such thing!" She yelled; she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. When she did this the sleeves of the kimono were pushed up her arms; Rukia's eyes widen when she saw the angry red cuts that covered her skin. Some were split open to the point that they were no longer covering bone; blood was running down her arms, whenever she hugged herself tighter, more blood would fall from the cuts.

"You still have your body, you just can't control it, that doesn't mean you don't have it," Higanbana said simply. Rukia glanced from her arms to her eyes and laughed softly.

"That's right, you have control now, and with that in mind you used my hands to massacre innocent lives," Rukia spoke so softly that Higanbana nearly didn't hear her.

"Oh don't tell me you're still upset about that," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're saying I shouldn't care that I killed people that I knew?" Rukia hissed; no matter what she did, she could not forget their faces, she couldn't stop seeing their blood, on the ground, on her sword, on her hands… Rukia closed her eyes, wishing the images would disappear.

"Silly, I killed them, not you," Higanbana said. Rukia opened her eyes; Higanbana was smiling and laughing.

"I don't know why you hate killing so much; I think that it is fun. The noises that people make when they die are always so funny; they are sound fish out of water when they are gasping for breath and their blood just makes everything so much colorful; like a rainbow!" Higanbana laughed, throwing her arms above her head as she spun around in pure joy.

"I don't understand," Rukia said softly. Higanbana looked at her with wide curious eyes.

"Don't understand what?" She asked, blinking her eyes.

"How can a child have so much hatred?" Rukia asked, her deep violent sapphire eyes meeting vivid ruby red ones. Nether said anything for a few moments; they just stared at each other; nether was really thinking about anything.

"The answer is simply really," Higanbana spoke suddenly, "I was alone." Rukia blinked her eyes at this.

"How could you have been alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a zanpakuto aren't you? You came from a Soul Reaper, you should always have someone with you," Rukia said; she screamed in pain all of a sudden as the ribbon snapped her right leg in half. She felt skin tear as one of her bones ripped through her skin; her blood gushed out, staining her white skin. Rukia cracked her eyes opened and saw her blood on Higanbana's face; her bone white hair was now stained with the same color as her eyes. She had never seen eyes filled with some much hatred.

"My Soul Reaper hated me." Higanbana's voice shook as she spoke; her hands curling into small fist.

"And besides, she's dead anyway, so what dose it matter?" she hissed; she watch as Rukia gasped for breath, blinking tears from her eyes as she tried to fight the pain.

"That's what makes you weak Rukia; you're one of those people that thinks love will make everything better; its funny that you would think that, seeing as your love for Ichigo Kurosaki is what causes you so much heart ache."

Rukia's eyes snapped open, but Higanbana was no longer there. Something caught in her chest at the sound of his name. She closed her eyes, seeing his amber ones looking back at her.

_"Rukia…"_

"Ichigo…"

She had been so thankful that she had been the one in control when he found her; if Higanbana had been in control…Rukia let her head fall back and hung limply, her arms dangled at her sides, her body felt so lifeless and dead. The thread around her neck had cut into her skin and now blood was dripping down her neck, falling into the nothingness below her, but she didn't care, she was to numb to feel anything; even the pain in her leg. She wanted to die, after what she had allowed to happen, she no longer had the right to live, to have happiness. She thought of Ichigo; she didn't deserve the worry that she had seen in his eyes. She felt her eyes burn as tears begin to fall, turning red as they mixed with blood.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo…"

* * *

**I've been thinking as I've wrote this; I' starting to think that i should make this rating M because of the violence. This chapter i don't think was that bad, but, i know that the violence will get worse. Do you guys think i should change the rating or keep it for know?**


End file.
